Midnight Affair
by opheliafrump
Summary: One night, Regina went to the town bar for a drink. Someone, or something, picked her up. Regina/OC-ish Carmilla. My first OUAT fan fic.
1. One-Midnight Stand

_Please excuse my English... I am only ESL._

_After reading a few fictions on here, I find my writing quite boring... maybe I can improve. Some content might be M+. If you think I should change my T-rating, please leave me a comment / review about it._

_If you have never heard of Carmilla, wiki it. I am only getting my inspiration and borrowing the character from the classic, the story mainly focus on an one-night stand with Regina. so not really a cross-over. Intended to be one-shot, unless you want me to extend it (please R&R). Or, we can just leave it sinking to the bottom._

* * *

My curse came back when the curse that brought us to Storybrooke was broken by that so-called savior. Before I was awakened and the memory came back, I was an artist, a painter. People called me Millie. I had my own art studio. I lived there. The only human interaction I needed to make was selling my art to Mr. Gold and then paying him my rent with the same money I just earned. I didn't have much and I didn't need much, no friends, no family, no baggage, I was free.

I was happy and I didn't care how I got here. People told me an evil queen from the Enchanted Forest casted a curse and bought everyone to this land. I wasn't even from the Enchanted Forest. I had never crossed path with the queen. I did not know why I was brought here. The only face I could remember from old time was Victor Frankenstein. Last time I saw him, he was just a little boy, running around with his brother in his father's ball, to which I was invited. Yes, I came from the Land Without Colour. From where I came from, people called me Countess Mircalla Karnstein.

After the Storybrooke curse was broken, my secret craving came back. I couldn't go into sunlight anymore. I didn't know what happened. Someone said the magic was back. I heard that the brunette working at Granny's turned to a werewolf during full moon too. I figured it was the same for me. I started working at the bar, The Rabbit Hole. I had to. It was easier for me to hunt at night, any depressed woman or greasy horny man. I preferred women to men, as they smelled and tasted better.

"That tattoo you got on your arm, Sheridan Le Fanu. Who is he?" Keith asked, "The guy who broke you heart? That's why you don't like me?" He was known to be hitting on every woman in the bar.

"None of your business, Keith," I refused to answer. The bar was quiet. If only he found better target, he would leave me alone.

"Com'on, you have to tell me why wouldn't you sleep with me," He begged.

"Get a drink or leave," I threatened him. Even if I had slept with him, he wouldn't remember. No one would remember what I took from him or her after they spent the night with me.

"Let me buy you a drink," He requested.

"Working, can't drink," Even if I drank, it wouldn't have any effect on me, "Just go."

"Com'on," He grabbed my hand. I would enjoy you tonight if I wanted, but the night was young and I was waiting for a better companion.

"You heard the lady. Just leave," A brunette woman came to my rescue. She waved her hand and he fled.

She would be mine tonight. There was no other competition in town.

"Thanks," I showed my gratitude, "Drinks on me tonight. What can I get for you?"

She scanned my body, "Are you even old enough to work here?"

"I would show you my ID, but it says I am twenty," I jokily said. Though my ID really said I was twenty, I was much much older than I looked.

"Make me something that will make me cry and smile at the same time," She demanded.

"Lady, I am good, but I am not that good. House special, it is," I smiled. I mixed some of the strongest liquors, blueberry juice with a dash of sparkling water and gave it to her.

"A purple drink, wasn't expecting it," She took a sip, "You just fulfilled the smile part."

"Anything bothering you, dear?" I asked.

"No, just wanted a drink," She lied.

"Nobody drinks alone when they are happy," I rolled my shoulders, "The bar is awfully quiet tonight. You can tell me all about it. My lips are sealed."

"Look," she looked at my nametag, "Millie. I just want to be left alone. I had a horrible week. My mother died. My son tried to blow up a well. I saved his life and he didn't even thank me. I ripped someone's heart out and put it back. I hated her, but I couldn't kill her. I am tired of my life. I just want to give up."

"Enough said," I did not need to know the details, really. All I knew was if I fed her enough liquor tonight, she would be mine until the next morning.

She asked, "Drinks on you, right? Bring me like seven more of these."

"Sweetie, you don't want to do it. If you drink six of these, you will start crying and I will have to take you home," I wasn't lying.

"Well, then you will fulfill the cry part too," She finished her first drink.

She was on her sixth drink when she started sobbing. She didn't tell me her life story like any other drunks at the bar.

"Hand me your wallet and your car key, I am taking you home," I requested.

"No," She said it like a two-year-old child. However, like a two-year-old child, she was defenseless and I managed to take the wallet and the keys from her purse.

"You said the drinks were on you!" She complaint. _Regina Mills, her name sounded familiar, but I couldn't recall when I heard it. Maybe I needed to go out more often._

She bit me and I put her wallet back. "I wasn't stealing your money. I am checking your driving license," I murmured the address to myself and walked her to the car park. I pressed the key button and the most expensive car beeped, "Cool, power door! I don't have to test every car on the lot."

"Where are you taking me?" I placed her on the passenger's seat.

"Home," I started the car and drove to her place. She had this beautiful big house. It's almost like the White House, but of course, it's smaller. She said she had a son, but the house was empty. I bought her to the master bedroom, assuming she was the owner. I was glad when I found out there was no Mr. Mills in the house. I laid her down on the bed.

The night was perfect – drunk woman, soft bed, and empty house.

I carefully undressed her and started kissing her chest. She was drunk but still conscious. She repeated my action and we were stripped naked within two minutes. Her lips were soft. I couldn't help but to steal more kisses from her. I kissed her neck and she shivered in excitement. I sucked on her nipples and she moaned. I spread her leg and started licking her sensitive inner thighs. A little foreplay to pleasure the lady was always my little habit and my way to say "thank you for feeding me tonight".

As much as I loved a little foreplay, I was hungry, or thirsty, I didn't wait much longer before I sank my teeth into her chest. I felt the warm blood going through my throat. She tasted different. She was sweet like caramel, but there was a slight bitterness like chocolate. For a moment, I could feel her emotion.

The sweetness came from the love she had for her lost love, her mother and her son and the bitterness came from the sorrow, longing for the love to be returned. Her taste was special, unique. Maybe it was gluttony, or maybe it was lust, but I couldn't tell. I drank from her and it was hard for me to let her go. I wanted to suck her dry. I wanted to her to be like me, but I couldn't. Eternity was a curse.

"Maybe all you need was a cuddle from someone who loves you," I licked my lips and enjoyed the last bit of her in my mouth.

I hugged her and she grabbed on to my arm. I was right. She fell asleep in my arm.

We laid there for two hours, before the sunrise. That was when I had to go. I didn't want to leave her alone. I was greedy, and I wanted her to be mine forever, but I knew I could only hurt her and eventually kill her if she was my only girl.

"Good rest, Caramel Chocolate," I kissed her forehead. She smiled. "When the sun is up, you will remember nothing but a sweet dream," I whispered to her ears.

= End of the One-shot =

_I know this is a boring one-shot, but still R&R if you want me to extend it._


	2. Hot Sauce Cookie

_Wow, the story sure sank fast on the page. OK, giving this story another try... Now, this is a two-shot. I am still not sure if I am writing more. I might write a chapter 3 soon, but chapter 4 will probably be after the rescue gang returns to Storybrooke in Season 3. _

_Sorry, not a Regina chapter. _

* * *

"Wow, you are still alive?" Keith made a strange comment as I am cleaning the glasses.

"Of course I am still alive," I rolled my eyes, "Why would I not be?"

"Saw you leaving with the Evil Queen last night. I thought she would cook you or trap you in her house to be her slave," He said in a serious voice.

"I saw you driving her home last night too. Thought you wouldn't come to work today," My boss was eavesdropping and added the comment.

"The Evil Queen? The mayor? The woman who sent us here?" _Oh right, Regina Mills, was our old Mayor's name._ I had never been to town meetings or met the mayor. I really should go out more.

"How could you not have met her? What did she do to you?" Keith eagerly asked.

"She was a drunk woman and I drove her home. What could she have done?" I asked a rhetorical question. "Hey, look, a new face at the bar," I pointed, "She looks like your type, Keith."

"Make me something strong," The girl said, "Oh hi. My name is Lacey," She drew circle in Keith's chest, "Want to buy me a drink?" Keith gladly paid for what I was making, "Want to play pool?" She walked her way to the pool table.

"Man, I think she just wants free drinks from you," _She made it sound too easy, and maybe I could get my fix from her tonight. _"Oops," I purposely spilled red wine on his white shirt, "Better go home and get changed."

"First, you won't sleep with me, now you don't allow me to sleep with another hot chick. Are you playing hard to get?" Keith asked.

"Just go home, Keith," Boss said, "Little Millie only likes real men." I pretended to hit my boss and both men sneaked away.

I walked to the pool table to join Lacey, "Want to try something exotic?" I whispered to her ear. My curse came with perks. Lacey quickly replied with a seductive smile.

We went to the back alley and I started kissing her. She didn't push me away and just enjoyed the moment. She dived right into the act. There was no foreplay. I didn't need to impress her with my excellent tongue skill. I kissed down her neck and sank my teeth in her artery. Her blood flowed onto my tongue. It was spicy like hot sauce. I believed deep down, she was a very nice and conservative person because after the spiciness passed, all I could taste was cookies.

I had my fix and let her go. I bought her back to the pool table and whispered a forgetful spell in her other ear.

"Hello lady, want to bring me another shot?" Lacey asked.

"Sure," I smiled and walked back to the bar.

"What does she taste like?" My boss asked. He was the only one who knew about my condition and still gladly hired me.

"Hot sauce and cookie," I started pouring Lacey's drink, as we saw Mr. Gold entered the bar, "Good Evening, Mr. Gold." I just realized I hadn't paid rent for my studio since the curse, but gladly, Mr. Gold was too busy with his own life.

"Bartender," Mr. Gold made his opening scene.

"Uh-yes, Mr. Gold?" Boss sincerely said.

"Someone I care for has gone missing. Only thing she left behind was a matchbook to this vile joint," Mr. Gold said calmly.

"Vile? Really? Yeah, okay... We could clean it up some," Boss nervously said, hoping that Mr. Gold wouldn't force us to move.

"I don't understand this. If you knew her, this is the last place she would go for," Mr. Gold said.

"Really not a fan of the Rabbit Hole, are you?" Boss laughed nervously, "Describe her."

"Brown hair, beautiful blue eyes. An accent you wouldn't soon forget. Her name's Belle," _Belle? I had heard things about Mr. Gold's lover girl. Wasn't she at the hospital? Didn't she lose her memory?_

Boss replied, "Belle, are you sure? Cause that sounds an awful lot like Lacey."

Mr. Gold asked, "Who the hell is Lacey?" Boss pointed at Hot Sauce Cookie's direction and Mr. Gold quickly walked toward the girl.

I didn't care what happened afterward, but their conversation ended quickly. Mr. Gold left the bar, and Hot Sauce Cookie was kicking Clark's ass at the pool game.

I left early that night to find Mr. Gold at his shop.

"The shop is closed," Mr. Gold commented.

"I know, but it's not like I can come in daytime," I said.

"Ah, a vampire. Didn't know you guys exist here," Mr. Gold said.

"Didn't Ruby at Granny's change back to werewolf?" I asked casually, "Of course I get turned back."

"I am glad you are here," Mr. Gold said, "Your blood made a very powerful ingredient."

"Whatever, I am here to sell my art, pay my rent and ask for a favor," I took my paintings out, "People have been telling me what Rumplestiltskin can solve every problem that I have, at the right price. Now tell me, what is the right price to bring my curse?"

"A curse? I thought eternal life was a blessing," He laughed.

I didn't even remember my life before I turned into a blood-sucking monster, "You have eternal life too. Do you think this is a blessing or a curse?" He didn't answer.

"Look, I just want to be to into the sun again and stop the blood craving," I begged, "The grocery store closes at five. The art shop closes at five. The drugstore closes at midnight, but it is horribly overpriced. If I can't paint, I can't pay my rent. It's not like you sell art supplies here."

"Your curse is from a very old time. There is no way to break it, not even true love," He replied. I put on my best begging face.

"No can do for the blood craving, but I can help you with your sun burn," He went to the back and took out a small glass flask with white gooey paste inside, "Wear this like sunscreen when you want to go out during sun hours. This is not a cure. This is just a magical sunscreen."

I held out my arm ready to collect the flask, but he held back, "Now now, how can you repay me?"

"I can give you all my arts," I handed him my painting.

"Impressive drawings. This will cover the rent you owe me, but not enough to pay this new debt," He was about to put away the flask.

"I can tell you about Hot Sauce Cookie," _Desperate times called for desperate measures._

"Hot Sauce Cookie? That sounds like an awful treat," He smiled.

"Hot Sauce Cookie, Lacey, Belle, The girl with brown hair, blue eyes and a British accent," I started babbling names, "Or whatever you wanted to call her." His eyes lighted up.

"You don't know Belle as well as I do," He said.

"I might not know Belle, but I drank from Lacey. I know what she likes," I said, hoping not to anger the ex-boyfriend.

"You drank from her?" Too bad he was the jealous type.

"I did, but Lacey wanted it," I was too scared, "She likes bad boys. She is adventurous. Just be yourself and beat up any guy who is in your way."

"That's not the Belle I love," Mr. Gold handed me the sunscreen, "You are wrong."

"You know I am always right about food. I am sure Belle was a sweet girl, and that is why she tastes like cookie to me, but Lacey... _Lacey is spicy_," Mr. Gold gave me a disbelief look for making the stupid rhyme, so I quickly got out, "Don't worry, I will put in a good word for you. I will let her know you are THE bad guy."

* * *

The very next day, when I saw Keith coming into bar with Boss's help, I knew I said the wrong thing. Why did I tell Mr. Gold to beat up any guy in his way? Well, it was not my fault that Keith would hit on Lacey.

"Ah," Keith screamed in a silent voice when Boss was checking his bruise.

"What happened?" I asked.

Keith pointed to his mouth and showed me no tongue. It was awful.

"Did Mr. Gold steal your tongue?" I joked, "No more kissing game for you."

Keith shot me with a deadly expression.

"Let me fix you something," I cut my finger tip and dropped a few drops of my blood to the shot glass and then filled it with Vodka, "Drink it. I hope this will work." If my curse was fully returned, this should be one of the perks for the humans around me.

"Ah, my tongue," He shouted, "It grew back! How did you do that?"

"I didn't do it. Maybe Mr. Gold just gives you your tongue back," I lied. I didn't want to be the hunting target again. I changed the topic, "Lesson Keith learnt - Do not hit on every woman in the bar."

= End of chapter 2 =


	3. Revisit

_Thank you all for reviewing my chapter 1! I added another one-shot called "Relive". It's my version of Cora's death and Regina's new beginning. If you have time, check it out!_

* * *

It was wild when I put my blood to the test tonight on Keith. Back in the old world, my blood could not retrieve someone from the dead or cure illness, but it sure could help regrow missing body parts. I didn't know if all my power was back, and I didn't know if it would work, but I had to try because anything would be better than watching mute Keith using broken sign language to pick up girl.

It was quite late when I left work. I got on my bike. Sadly, I did not have a car because my pre-broken-curse self was a tree-hugging hippie who painted. No offence to hippie, but I preferred living a luxury life.

I was riding on the right side of the street when a car, turning right from the side street, smashed my bike. I fell off the bike, my helmet got thrown off my head and my hands and knees were bleeding when I hit the pavement. I looked around and I saw a woman got off the car.

"Oh my goddess, you are not dead, are you?" I saw a familiar face. She lent me a hand, "I am sorry I didn't see you." I didn't know she was a friendly person. I had heard things about her. Her reputation was not good.

"I am okay, Mayor Mills," I wasn't really sure if she was still the mayor after the curst was broken.

"I am not the Mayor anymore," She said coldly. She picked up my helmet and threw it at me, "Call me Regina."

I hopped a few steps and she volunteered to wrap her arm under my arm to help my walk. We walked over to my crashed bike. Both wheels were twisted and broken.

"Great, another reason for me to get a real car," I laughed. _No way, not with my artist and bartending salary. _I could see a lot of walking and jogging in the future.

"Let me drive you to the hospital," Regina proposed.

"No, it's okay. I fall off things all the time. I have been through worse," I knew I would sleep it off. I tried to clean off my wounds with my handkerchief. I might look like I was in pain, but it was nothing.

"But you are bleeding and you can't walk," She wouldn't understand.

"Trust me, I am okay. Can you please drive me home? I don't think I can walk home in this condition," I put on my begging face and she agreed.

She opened the trunk and the two of us tried to put the bike in it. We failed. "Let's just leave it here. I will take care of it tomorrow," I said. She helped me to get on her car and I guided her to my house, "So, why are you up so late for?"

"It's none of your business," She said.

"I saw some plants in your back seat... Are you a part-time farmer after you lost your mayor job?" I joked and was returned a deadly stare.

"Just turn right on Bear, my place is the third townhouse on the block," I pointed.

"Nice drawing," She walked me into my house and she saw the painting hanged by the front door.

"Thanks, I am a painter," It's great to know someone liked my painting. I had always suspected what Mr. Gold did to my art. _Sell them? Burn them?_

"Your hands must be very important," She put me down on the sofa, "Where is the first aid kit?" She went into the bathroom to look for it.

"I don't really have one. I have some bandage in the kitchen, but I don't think that is enough," I replied.

Regina sat down next to me with a box of tissue paper. She held my hand and looked at my wounds, "This is really bad. I should have taken you to the hospital."

"Don't worry about me," I wiped some blood off my hand. She shot me with an over-protective mother look.

"I have special medication for my bleeding problem," She looked at me, not believing what I was saying, "Can I... can I drink from you?"

"Drink from me?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Well, we all know we are not exactly from here. Where I came from, some of us were damned and we drank blood to live," I slowly told her the truth, hoping that she wouldn't freak out.

"So, a vampire?" She asked.

"I never liked labels," I complained, "But it is true. So, can I please?"

"All right," She unbuttoned the first few buttons of her shirt. I placed my hand on her neck and was ready to bite her.

"Wait," She said, "If I am going to be drunken by a vampire, can I at least know your name first?"

"Millie," I shook hand with her, "I work at the Rabbit Hole."

"Oh ya, I remember meeting you the other night when the slob was hitting on you," She wiped my fresh blood off her hand.

"Keith wasn't hitting on me. He was just teasing," I laughed.

"I got so drunk that night I didn't even know how I got home, but I did have a great dream that night," She smiled.

_Thanks to me. _"So, are you ready?" Before I even got a reply, I bit and drank from her. Seriously, I drank a lot from her. I let her go and looked to my hands, "It worked, I'm healing!" She looked surprised too. She had probably never seen a vampire healing.

I hugged Regina, "Thanks, Caramel Chocolate!"

"Caramel Chocolate?" She put on a puzzled face.

"That's what you taste like," I answered. She rolled her eyes.

She stood up and wanted to leave, but she felt dizzy and fell on the couch again.

"It's like after you donate blood, take a break. Take a nap. Let me get you some tea and cookies," I insisted. I served her my best black tea and cookies, left over from my pre-broken-curse days and she kindly accepted.

"So, why are you not afraid of me? I am the Evil Queen," She asked after she took a sip from the tea.

"Why should I? You just fed me; now I am like your pet or something. Maybe now I should come by your house every night like a neighborhood stray cat." I joked. She laughed.

"To be honest, I don't come from your land," I said, "I have absolutely no idea why I was even bought here. I have heard things about you, mostly bad things. Your reputation preceded you, but I don't really know you in person. I can't let prejudice change my way of treating a person. Why would I hate or be afraid of you?"

"You are very sweet," She grabbed my hands.

"I really should thank you instead," I wanted to tell her my appreciation, "In my land, I was the villain, from other people's perspective of course. Bring me to here was like giving me a new beginning. For all these years, before your curse was broken, I didn't have to drink. I lived a normal painter life. Now that the curse is broken, I can't go out during daytime and I have to drink blood. That's why I work at the town bar now."

"That curse was not supposed to help you, you know," Regina said, "It was supposed to be my happy ending."

"But it did help me, so, thank you," I pressed my hand against my heart, "Want a tour to my art studio?" She nodded her head.

I guided her to the studio. She was not dizzy anymore and could walk on her own. Something caught her eyes. "It's a painting of an apple tree with a little girl, her father and her horse," I introduced, "This girl is learning how to ride her horse when she sees the tree. She is hungry, so she begs her father to pick an apple for her."

"It's really beautiful," I saw tear at the corner of her eyes.

"If you like it, you can have it," I said, "Consider that my gift for thanking you bring us to this new world."

"Then I will keep it," She gave me a nice smile, "Thank you. What are you drawing now?" She walked to my easel. On the unfinished painting canvas, I drew a young woman, around nineteen, with strawberry blond hair.

"Laura," I said it briefly, "She was my lover."

"Oh," She said it like something touched her nerve, "Is she in town as well?"

"No. She begged me to turn her into one of my people, and I did. Her family didn't understand her and sent a vampire hunter to kill us. She died," I took a deep breath, "I was responsible for her death. If I had never turned her, she wouldn't have been killed."

"When my old memory came back, I felt something was missing in my life. I realized I don't have a picture of her. There were old paintings, but they were in my castle. I am afraid that one day, I will forget her face, so that's why I paint her," Regina placed her hand on my shoulder.

"I knew you lost a lover too. Would you like to tell me about him?" I asked.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"I could see, or more accurately feel, what you had experience when I drank your blood. I don't know your story, would you like to stay and tell me?"

"I was..." Regina told me her story, how she and Daniel felt in love and how her mother brutally killed her lover because little SnowWhite spilled the truth. She cried in the middle of it, but I quickly comforted her. We had fun.

She felt asleep on my daybed and I took the moment to do a quick sketch of her sleeping. I touched her face, such beauty, wasted when married to the old king. I wished I had found her earlier.

After the sun was up, I put on some sunscreen and went to the garden to pick some fresh fruit and vegetable. I didn't have much food in the house. These plants were from the organic hippie days. I made a garden salad for her breakfast after she woke up.

"This is really good," She was impressed, "Why don't you eat with me too?"

"Can't consume human food," I said.

"I can't let people think I am a nice person. Nothing happened here last night, I did not sit here and chat with you," She insisted.

"Okay," I rolled my shoulder.

"I must go now," She finished her breakfast and wiped her mouth with the napkin.

I guided her to the door, "You know, it was fun listening to you last night. If you ever want to talk again and don't want to pay a therapist, you can always come find me." She smiled and walked back to her car.

Something crossed my mind. "Don't forget my gift," I quickly ran back to my studio and grabbed the apple tree painting, but when I got out of my house, she already left.

Soon, I took a shower and went to bed. Later that afternoon, when I woke up to go to work, I opened the door and I saw my bike, all fixed up. _Oh good, stuck with the bike again._

= End of chapter 3 =

_If you don't hate my chapter, don't forget to leave me a review! (Like I said before, it will be a while before I write a chapter 4. It will probably take place after the rescue gang returns to Storybrooke in Season 3.)_

_Now, I shall return to my Rocky Horror Fan Fiction world._


	4. Gone

_Thanks a lot to azzmartyres, Snorbie, Guest, amandakrb, Sof, Em for reviewing!_

_Changed my mind and decided to write another (short and awful) chapter before my story hiatus. This chapter is mostly Millie talking + stalking, doesn't really affect the storyline, so if you want to, just skip it._

* * *

I rode my almost-new bike to work, thanks to Regina.

The night wasn't crazy and I got off work early. I decided to finish my painting of Laura, but I wasn't inspired tonight. I mixed the colour. I painted her hair, but it didn't feel right at all. It was the right strawberry blond shade, but I felt that it should be darker - so dark that I wanted to paint her hair black. I knew there was something on my mind, but I couldn't tell what it was. _Why_?

I put Laura's portrait on the side. I guessed I wasn't as artistic as my old self. When I was still in the Land Without Colour, painting was just a hobby. I could not believe now I had to paint to pay bills.

I put a blank canvas. "What should I draw?" I asked myself. My mind went blank and when my painting was done, I saw a pair of brown eyes looking at me, "Regina?" I questioned myself. Why did I draw her?

I could really use alcohol, but sadly I couldn't drink. I took a cold shower to clear my thought. Why did I draw Regina instead of Laura? I knew she didn't put a love spell on me, but I couldn't get her out of my mind. I couldn't get her taste off my tongue.

When I got out of the bathroom, I saw the apple tree painting resting by my bedroom door. Right, I had an excuse to see her. I checked the clock; it says seven. Maybe I should wait awhile before going to her place.

* * *

I rang the doorbell. No one answered. I used my magic to unlock her door and let myself into her house. "The vampire needed to be invited into a house" story was just a myth; at least for me, it was a myth. I was not the most powerful, but I was over three hundred years old. I had my way to do things. Sun wouldn't kill me, but would severely burn my skin. I was not afraid of cross or garlic. I could see my reflection in a mirror. One cool ability I had was shape shifting.

"Should I just leave my painting here?" I questioned myself again. She fixed and returned my bike, the least I could do was to repay her with my painting. I left my drawing next to the front door.

I knew I should leave the house, but my curiosity brought me inside. I wanted to know more about her. She didn't tell me her whole story last night. This was the second time I was in the house. The first time, I wasn't interested in exploring. This time, I wanted to know what was under her cold mask.

The place was cozy, but elegant, just like her. I went to the room the first time I met Regina, trying to remember every event happened that night. I lay on the bed we lay together that night. I knew I must sound like a stalker by now, but I needed inspiration. I knew my strong feeling for her would drive me to paint my masterpiece.

The house did not have as many rooms as I imagined. The most interesting room was her son Henry's room. Toys, computers, books - I could see how much she missed her son. Things were unorganized, showing that everything was untouched the day since he left. I was sure she cleaned the dust everyday, "She must miss you very much." I picked up a picture of him and Regina and spoke to the little boy. He had no idea how much Regina really loved him.

When I finished stalking and decided to leave, I changed my mind. Maybe I should take my painting with me. I didn't want her to think I was a stalker, even though I was already one. I did not understand why I would care how she thought about me.

I put the painting on my bike rack. "Where would she be?" I asked myself. Riding a bike in daylight was different. I could feel the heat on my skin. I rode around town to get some grocery. I supposed I should have some snacks in the house, in case _someone_ would visit me again.

I rode past the town hall. Even though she was not the mayor anymore, she might still be in the mayoral office. I saw a couple, one woman and one kid coming out. I recognized the kid as Henry. The adults were probably SnowWhite, her husband, and their savior daughter. I knew they would be the last people Regina would like to see. What were they doing here?

"David, call me after you and Mary Margaret talk to Gold," The blond ordered the group like she was the leader.

SnowWhite's husband looked angry, "Regina is probably just hiding, knowing that we will hunt her down after she steals the beans."

_Hunting and hiding? Sounded like what I was doing for the past hundred years._ I decided to not eavesdrop and rode away. All I could do was pray for her.

= End of Chapter 4 =

_To those would like an unsatisfying "Millie saved the day" ending, please read "Midnight Affair - My Happy Ending". _

_To those would like to continue reading chapter 5, please allow me to say, "I will be back"._


End file.
